Colonial Federation
The Colonial Federation, referred to either acronymically as the CF, or simply the Federation, is a intergovernmental organization responsible for fighting against the Naturalists during the War For Earth. It was created after the disbandment of the United Nations, with its main members being the United States And Colonies Of America, Japan, and the Global Kingdom of Europe. Overview The Colonial Federation was officially founded in as a result of the Alaskan Declaration on April 6th, 2060, 5 days before troops of the USCA and Japan army would land in Russia as a alliance to make sure the Progressives would be strong enough to fight the then-newly formed Alliance For God. Originally designed as a subsidiary to the United Nations, the Colonial Federation is a strong, militant alliance between its members, with an agreed set of standards and code founded in the Alaskan Declaration. Despite the strong code, it is frequently encouraged inside the group to discuss and execute ideas with freedom to not cause arguments inside the federation. Most of the actions and ideas of the Colonial Federation are done inside the false-flag space-state Orb, funded by the USCA and Israel. Operations inside Orb are kept secret to not ruin the supposedly neutral image. Orb's success and operations go into the Heliopolis Research Facility, in which mobile weapons and Project Gravity mobile suits were developed in. Most of the civilians of Heliopolis are said to be agents aware of the operations, for migration to Heliopolis is known to be extremely strict. The government of the Colonial Federation is a standard republic, however with no main president or leader. Its military is made of the armies of the countries participating. Political Entities The Colonial Federation is primarily made up of three countries: The United States And Colonies Of America, Japan, and the Global Kingdom Of Europe. The USCA usually military development, planning operations, and funding. Japan usually maintains cultural movements, weaponry designing, and production of weaponry. The GKOE usually handles political deals, such as treaties or summits. The free-thinking environment has led to different beliefs between the entities. The USCA accepts Coordinators and S.E.E.D. users, however Japan has been noted to be cautious of these people, with its militant force having little to no S.E.E.D. users. Much different then the former 2, the GKOE has pushed major funding for S.E.E.D. users, and has written deals for the USCA to expand funds and research. These have been frequently denied, however the USCA launched the S.E.E.D. Union Plan to further development of S.E.E.D., with things like artificial S.E.E.D. and custom made S.E.L.S. units for certain people. Branches * Colonial Federation Development Forces The Development Forces are a organization of various members and companies, not including all in the Colonial Federation that develop and maintain military weapons, such as fighter jets or mobile suits. They also control the flow of production to make sure suits are produced correctly. This branch is known to be the most important branch by the CF, and undergoes heavy protection. Its main capital is the UCSA Space Belt. * Colonial Federation Peacekeeping The Peacekeeping branch is a aristocratic organization set to quickly end the war before dangerous events, such as nuclear missile launching or human extinction happen. The officials discuss treaties, summits, and other forms of communication with the enemy to keep peace. It is known mainly for its little success. * U.A.X.A. ('U'nited 'A'erospace e'X'''ploration '''A'gency) A united aerospace agency made to further space development with multiple agencies participating. The U.A.X.A. lived after the war despite the disbandment of the Colonial Federation. Organizations * Coordinator Acceptance Project The Coordinator Acceptance Project is a movement aimed at integrating coordinators into society without discrimination from others. It hosts protests, events, and talks related to empowering Coordinators. The organization has received mixed reception. Some say its forcing acceptance of coordinators and censorship of those who disagree are hurting the movement, while others say that it is a needed movement for peace inside multi-genetic communities. History Pre-cursor and formation During the Second War On Terror, the UCSA formed an alliance with Japan in order to combat terrorism and attacks by the Dawning Desert. The war was short-lived, and the Dawning Desert surrendered and became an ally of the UCSA. The alliance, however, was still kept and developed into the Colonial Federation. Plans were originally made to fuse the UCSA and Japan into a new state, but were dropped. Korea said before that they would join, but they did not join. As Russia left the United Nations and threatened warfare on the USCA, the federation grew as an alliance was formed with the GKOE. After many meetings, a government was formed and they entered the war on April 15th, 2060. Armies had agreed to participate and began fighting in Russia, France, and Germany.